


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: He was met with a pair of golden eyes staring back at him and white hair falling from his head.Geralt… Geralt?Wait… oh so this was gonna be that kinda dream. Yeah this was fine.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 92





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a lil’ threesome… as a treat.
> 
> Woo! I’m in Paris and it’s VERY hot, so here you go lol ; )

Jaskier didn’t usually have wet dreams. It’s just that… being confined to a small campsite  _ and _ having Yennefer with them, well, it really didn’t help his case.

Take tonight for example. Embers hot and glowing, the moon casting a bright glow over everything and, if jaskier’s being honest, making the two immortals in front of him look like a pair of ethereal beings.

He’s not gonna flirt, he wouldn’t have a chance. They’d devour him. He’s a mere human compared to them. A mouse compared to a cat. They’re made for each other, Jaskier? He’s made for his lute and any warm bed he can find for the night.

He calls it a night, getting up from the warmth of the fire to crawl into his bedroll. Sleep doesn’t come easy, of course. A night of tossing and turning, sweating and panting, but eventually Jaskier falls into a deep sleep.

A carved, solid gold door stands before him. There’s intricate details with buttercups and a flower which he can only assume is lilac. In the centre of the door, where the handles should be, there’s a massive carved wolf which is an exact replica of Geralt’s medallion, though Jaskier would only realise that later, when he woke up. He pushed the right door open and the wolf’s head came with it, attached to the door; leaving the silhouette of the shape on the other side.

Everything was sort of hazy, like looking through tears. He could see a fire, which glowed the rest of the room. There was a bed, a rather large one too, a tray of food, grapes and wine and such. The sort of goods made for a noble.

The bed was inviting, covers half strewn open and jaskier found himself star-fishing on top in a second. The covers were silk and so were the pillows, and they were  _ extremely _ comfortable, probably goose feathers. His body sunk into the soft mattress and it was only now he realised he was nude, though he didn’t seem to mind.

He let his eyes slip shut and, if it weren’t for the new pair of hands lightly scratching down his chest, he probably would have fallen asleep. Well, as close to sleep as you could get when you’re already dreaming. He blinked his eyes open, groggy, as if he’s been drugged. He was met with a pair of golden eyes staring back at him and white hair falling from his head.

Geralt…  _ Geralt? _

Wait…  _ oh _ so this was gonna be  _ that  _ kinda dream. Yeah this was fine.

Jaskier let his eyes slip shut as Geralt worked against his chest, rubbing and tugging against his nipples until they were pink and hard. A blissed sigh escaped Jaskier and he arched his back as Geralt worked his hands lower until they ghosted around his cock. He was already half hard as Geralt lightly rubbed him; his hands were already oiled as they easily slid against his skin.

He felt the mattress shift and then a pair of rough lips were against his own, pushing against him with tongues dancing. The hands retreated up, this time wrapping around his neck and squeezing lightly. Jaskier gasped softly and mewled under Geralt’s grip. One hand stayed on his neck as he kissed him roughly, the other wandering downwards towards his ass.

Geralt used the hand around jaskier’s neck to gently move the bard’s leg up to his shoulder, before moving it back to his throat. His oiled fingers easily slipped into jaskier’s tight hole and crooked just right as the bard whined underneath him. He easily added a second then a third, and then, finally, a fourth - Jaskier whimpering beneath him the whole time.

Before Jaskier even knew it, Geralt’s cock was nudging against his hole then pushing inside. Jaskier moaned at the pressure and the squeeze of his muscles around Geralt’s dick. Which, Jaskier now realised, could not be any human dick. The thing was too massive to be the normal length of anyone Jaskier had ever bedded before. Geralt wasn’t even fully sheathed and he had to gently push forward a step at a time else he spear the bard on his cock.

“Fuck, Geralt…” Speaking in a dream was like hearing voices underwater, he only faintly heard himself and his voice was… wavy? Warped, maybe. It wasn’t clear anyway. When Geralt touched him it was like electricity shooting through all his nerves, but at the same time it was faint and distant.

A pair of hands touched his shoulders, soft, delicate fingers massaging his skin. Jaskier could feel them radiating some sort of calming energy as the short nails dug into his creases.

Wait… Geralt’s fingers were rough, hard worn from the many years of sword-fighting. 

These weren’t Geralt’s hands. 

His eyes shot open and violet eyes stared back, mouth quirked in sly smile.

“Y- Yennefer, what are you-”

“Shut up, bard. It’s only a dream…” she whispered, bending down close to his ear. Jaskier wouldn’t lie when he said that it made him feel  _ very  _ nice. She was sitting on his chest - though he could barely feel it - and Geralt continued to plough into him down below. She straddled him, her hands above them and they glowed with violet tendrils of pure chaos. She smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak.

“This is for all of us, don’t think I’m wasting all my magic on you, bard.” And she then proceeded to kiss him. As her tongue danced around his mouth, her glowing hands came down to his chest to play with his nipples - Jaskier moaned, turning his head as the sensation of Geralt and Yennefer at once overwhelmed him.

“Mmm, so nice. You’re so nice for us Jaskier,” she said as she whispered once more into his ear. He moaned again, Geralt’s cock hitting against his prostate continuously as he drove into him. 

Yennefer moved upwards, positioning her clit over jaskier’s mouth. His tongue darted out and licked along her, she was already wet and the slide was easy. She moaned, sighing and gasping as he rubbed against her clit with his tongue; nearly chocking as he gasped himself from the feeling of Geralt’s cock pounding into him.

The magic that Yennefer had previously used was now coming into effect. As gpjaskier felt as though he was riding the edge, heat pulling low in his belly as his prostate was contastantly stimulated. He couldn’t come. He could feel it, even as Yennefer moved her hands behind her to pull at his hard cock - practically leaking - he couldn’t physically release. Yennefer’s magic moved around them like some sort of elevated flow of water, circling the trio as dancing between them.

Jaskier Yennefer came first, jaskier’s tongue moving fast and swiftly flicking against her. Then Geralt came inside Jaskier, hot seed spilling inside the bard as Geralt growled and groaned into the room.

The Jaskier came. Yennefer’s magic released and he threw his head back as he clenched around Geralt’s cock, still shooting come inside him. He came all over Yennefer’s back as she painted above him, still catching her breath after her climax.

Geralt pulled out and Jaskier could feel the hot drip of the witcher’s seed running down his ass. Yennefer moved aside as well, rolling beside him to lye in the bed. Jaskier turned his head and he managed to see the sly smirk of Yennefer’s before her hand waved and everything went black.

Jaskier woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He moved from the bedroll to sit upright, finding his breeches uncomfortably sticky - that was going to be a problem - he found his way to the saddlebags attached to roach and found a new pair of clothes, he’d wash the old ones in the next river they passed

It was still night, maybe two am considering the moon placement. Jaskier looked around as he changed his clothes, Geralt was asleep in his bedroll and Yennefer was surprisingly also ina bedroll; rather than her usual fancy over-the-top tent, perhaps she was at paving her chaos?

Of course, as Jaskier found her across the campsite, she stared back. She smiled, a strange, knowing sort of smile and Jaskier could feel his he cheeks heat up. Either she knew exactly what he was up to… or it… was her?

No.  _ Would _ she? Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up as the realisation struck him. He quickly turned away from her and finished cleaning up. 

Gods, this was weird. Was it? Maybe he could get used to this… if it were to happen again.

Jaskier  _ probably _ wouldn’t be against it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
